


Good Vibes

by cubsnoops



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Yuri, ryumako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubsnoops/pseuds/cubsnoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryuko loves a challenge, she's not sure she likes vibrators. mako decides to change her mind owo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> my first upload! there isn't enough ryumako smut around so yeah here you go idk how good this is so yeah

Good vibes

Thursday, 9:43 am

'Hey, Ryuko- chan?' Mako's voice entered their bedroom where Ryuko was reading a physics book, primarily on gravity and poles; she was about to make a terrible pun about how she couldn't put it down before she was confronted with her question:

'Do you like vibrators?' Mako queried as though the question was innocent.

'Uh- I uh- don't know, Mako.' The navy haired girl said, the hue of her face starting to match her strip of hair as she stuttered. She tried to elaborate:

'I've never, you know, used one. I haven't had time for relationship up until now and I didn't really- um, get off much before you were around.' She had managed to calm herself, realising she had no need to be uncomfortable.

'You didn't get yourself off at all?' Mako gasped in disbelief.

'Come to think of it, no, I didn't at all. Couldn't live without it nowadays.' She chuckled.

'Wow, must've been torturous' The brunette giggled, ignoring the sudden growing feeling of want towards Ryuko.

'So you don't like vibrators?' Mako clarified.

'Probably not, I think like feeling close to you better.' Ryuko stated, looking her shorter girlfriend straight in the eyes.

'Okay, then!' She chirped, not catching on to Ryuko's suggestiveness. '  
By the way, are you clear to go see Satsuki and the others at that club tomorrow?' Mako asked, poking her head round the door one last time.

'Yeah, I look forward to it.' Ryuko smiled.

***

Friday, 8:21 pm

Ryuko's phone lit up and vibrated behind her as she stirred tomato sauce into pasta. She turned to see it was from Mako, who was supposedly out to feed the family of cats they had found down their street.

'i have something upstairs for you on the dresser. put it on and i'll meet you at the party ;*' Curiosity instantly sparked in her mind as she turned down the heat on the stove and made her way to their room. As promised there was certainly something on the dresser. A pair of black lacy underwear was there, and on closer inspection, an object tucked in to the gusset. She took it out and squinted at it. It was black on the outside and pink in the middle. It was curved slightly, looking like a crescent moon, but the pink inside of the curve had a small raise where- 'oh.' She thought. It was where her clit would be. She knew exactly what this was. She looked around, searching for a controller in vain, realizing Mako had it at this second. This was a challenge.

'Mako, you dirty girl.' She said under her breath, blushing. Something about the remote being in Mako's hand aroused her considerably, a small sigh of anticipation escaping from her.

She briskly put the vibrator back in the gusset and put the panties on. They fit surprisingly well and although she could feel the vibrator, she quickly got used to it. As she finished dressing and began to make her way to the door, turning off her oven, she started to wonder if it was a good idea. Her phone vibrated.

It was Mako.

'are you wearing it, cutie? `×°'

'Yes.' She texted back.

She pulled up to the parking lot and parked her car, locked it and made her way to the club, bass pounding from within. 

After waiting in a surprisingly good line for two minutes, the bouncer was in front of her.

'ID?'

She held it up.

'Who are you here with?' He queried further.

'Satsuki KIRYUIN.' She spat out her surname so abruptly that people started to stare. The vibrator was on and it was sending waves of vibration through her clit, making it hard to not sigh with pleasure.

'Uh, yeah, go ahead.' The bouncer gave Ryuko and confused look.

Her phone buzzed. Mako.

'how did that feel, jumpy?' She could practically hear her giggling through the text.

'Fucking hell Mako, I swear to god I'll get you back' she texted back, her palms shaky, sweaty, her face flushed with arousal. She wanted her so fucking bad. 

'we haven't even started yet.' Mako replied. She could be evil sometimes, but good evil.

She looked around, trying to find Mako so she could get off and end the torture, but all she could see were strangers and Satsuki summoning her over. Trying not to let on her reluctance, she went over and sat down next to her, greeting her. Uzu wedged in as well, tightly sandwiching her. The pulses became quicker. Ryuko gulped, clenching around the device.

'How ya doing, Matoi?' Uzu said, friendly and a little tipsy.

'Great, g-great. How are you guys?' She could keep her demeanour if she just concentrated.

The whole group replied with answers of 'fine' and 'good' , but all she could feel was the delicious pulsing coursing through her pussy.

'Where's Mako then? Could she not come?' Satsuki inquired.

'Oh no, she's a bit busy but she should be here soon.' She answered, gritting her teeth at the 'soon'.

As if on cue, Mako, innocent as kittens pushed through the crowd and arrived at the table. She greeted them cheerily as Uzu parted for her to sit down next to Ryuko. Mako leaned in to kiss her lightly, but Ryuko was having none of it. She pulled Mako in to a desperate French kiss, making Mako squeak in surprise. It probably lasted longer than it should've because when they parted they were getting a few weird looks from the group. 

'Uh, Do you guys need some time alone?' Inumuta stated outright.

'What? Uh- no, no!' Ryuko blurted out, flustered.

Mako with a straight face and no warning, raised the intensity of the vibration sharply and then back down again, a sensual 'are you sure about that?'

She wanted to shove her face between Mako's legs and make her cry out more than anything, so much so that she couldn't think of anything else, the ability to concentrate beyond her. Mako raised the intensity again. 'Oh god, Mako!' She wanted to cry out loud, resisting unraveling completely there and then.

Ten excruciating minutes passed and the the vibrating still wouldn't let up. Mako was merciless, that was for sure. 

'Are you sure you're okay? You're a little sweaty and kinda red. Are you sure you're not sick, Matoi?' Gamagori spoke next.

'No, I promise I'm fine, honestly, thanks.' Ryuko's words had become a mess. 'It's just pretty warm in here. Do you wanna go dance, Mako?'

'Sure Ryuko-chan!' 

Ryuko quickly got up and led Mako to a more dense area of the dance floor.

'Wow. Ryuko wants it baaaad.' Uzu proclaimed, noticing the intense look in Ryuko's eyes as she walked away.

'Could you not talk about my sister like that, Sanageyama?' Satsuki scolded him.

'I've said it once, I'll say it a million times. No tact!' Nonon joined in.

***

Ryuko slammed her lips into Mako's, moaning loudly into the kiss and Mako giggling back, the heavy big room music drowning everything else out. She kissed her frantically, passionately, not caring who saw.

'Mako, you're so-ohh cruel! How long are you going to keep this up?!' Ryuko could hardly contain herself as they ran their hands all over each other, moving to the beat.

'You'd be surprised, Ryuko-chan.' She said, smiling, just loud enough for her to hear it.

Ryuko watched as Mako pressed a button and felt the bass around her become much more apparent.

'Huh? Ahh, fuck, Mmmakooo~.' She moaned, her legs struggling to stay solid. Mako had flipped some switch and the loud bass music was now practically fucking her itself as the strong pulses of vibration rocked her.

Mako sighed:  
'You're so cute when you're turned on, Ryuko-chan!'

'Huh?' Ryuko could only just decipher what she was saying.

'I mean it! You look so hot when you moan.' Mako looked her in the eyes intently.

It was true, Mako found it so hot to strip away Ryuko's tough girl exterior as well as her clothing and getting her to moan for her and only her. Something about it turned her on unbelievably when she was that way.

Beat after beat Ryuko came closer and closer to her finish. With every rumble of the bass she grinded up against Mako harder and harder, feeling her ass, desperate to elicit a moan from her as she pressed kisses up and down her neck.

'Are you enjoying this, cutie?' Mako challenged.

Ryuko refused to say that she was having the time of her life.

'Mmph...' She replied.

'Shall I turn it off then?' The brunette teased.

'Ah, no, please dont!' She begged, but to no avail, the vibration was gone.

'Let's get out of here.' Mako whispered in her ear.

Whining with dissapointment, Ryuko followed Mako to her car.

'You're not driving, Ryuko-chan, no way,' Mako stopped her as Ryuko tried to get in the drivers seat. 

'We would totally crash!' She said.

'Oh, yeah, right...'

***

'You want it on real bad, don't you, dirty girl?' She snickered, running a finger once over Ryuko's inner thigh. She swallowed dryly at her wanton voice.

'W-whatever.'

Finally they pulled in to the driveway, Ryuko being the first to get out. She shoved the key into the lock and barged inside. Wasting no time she quickly grabbed Mako and started to make out with her like a horny frat boy, moaning as she grinded up against her.

Mako suddenly broke the kiss. 

'Let's go to bed, Ryuko.' she murmured to her. The drop in honorific made Ryuko shiver in anticipation.

They quickly stumbled upstairs, ripping each other's clothes off and discarding them across the hall.

'I love you, Mako.' She whispered as she stumbled over to the armchair that Mako had directed her to, both naked except for Ryuko's underwear.

'I love you, Ryuko.' As she said this, Mako revealed the remote that she had been holding on to. She pressed a button. The vibrator turned on.

'Ahh fuuck~' Ryuko sighed with want.  
'Stay right there Ryuko.' Mako said breathily.

'But!-' Ryuko was interrupted by Mako's gasps of pleasure as she started to touched herself on the bed.

'Ryuko... aahh~' Ryuko couldn't believe the pure erotica of the situation. She wanted to touch her so badly it hurt. She couldn't believe how... lewd, how sexy she could be when she felt like it.

'Mako...' She breathed. Mako took this as a cue to turn up the intensity. Ryuko's breathed hitched before she moaned openly as the pleasure mounted considerably. She bucked into the vibrations that had taken over her body, pressing the vibrator up against her clit.  
Ryuko couldnt keep herself from whining.

'Fuck, Mako, it feels so good!' She wailed. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to be close to her lover.

Ryuko quickly got up and jumped on to the bed, mounting Mako. Firstly, took a nipple in her mouth and sucked, rewarding her with a moan from Mako. She then moved her fingers to Mako's opening and circled her finger around her clit and entrance, making her fingers wet. 

'Please, Ryuko...'  
'Please what?'  
'M-make me cum. I need to...'

With that sentence, she inserted a finger inside her and began to pump, earning little squeaks and gasps from Mako as she begged for more. The red streaked girl bit her lip and growled with lust, eyes dark and intense.

Ryuko suddenly noticed the remote resting loosely in Mako's hand. She took it gently, pressing kisses all over her arms and retrieved the vibrator from her soaking underwear and pressing it to Mako's clit, making her squirm with pleasure.

'You like that?' Ryuko asked.

'Yes, please, don't stop!' Mako gasped, eyebrows furrowed. Ryuko became bolder and put another finger inside, making Mako buck against her fingers. Soon enough Ryuko was pumping in and out of her as fast as she could go, with Mako crying out the whole time.

'Ryuko-ohh~ I'm so close!'

She quickly removed her fingers and inserted her tongue instead, licking the insides of her walls, thrusting it in and out, the vibrator pleasuring her the whole time.

'Ahh! Ryuko! Yes!' Mako cried out as the waves of pleasure washed over her, making her legs spasm. She moaned uncontrollably, squeezing Ryuko's hand as her back arched to the sky as she pushed down Ryuko's navy head down on her pussy until the orgasm passed over.

'Ryuko... That was amazing...' Mako whispered as she got up and ran her fingers through her hair, kissing her gently. Mako pushed Ryuko on to her back and kissed her gently, leaving love bites all over her body.

Ryuko could soon tell Mako knew exactly what she liked as she started biting her harder and leaving scratch marks down her back that made her chest arch up. Mako took this as an opportunity to start sucking on her tits.

'Ahhhh~ Don't stop...' Ryuko breathed heavily. 

'You're so wet, Ryuko.'

'Because I want you inside of me!' She whined desperately, too aroused for modesty. Taken aback by her forwardness, Mako quickly put a finger inside of her. In, out, in, out, she thrust in time with Ryuko's breath, getting rapidly faster and intense. Ryuko started to whimper with ecstasy.

'Fuck me, Mako!' Mako looked up to see Ryuko's eyebrows knitted together as she played with her breasts. Using a spare hand, she reached up to grab to other, pinching her nipple which made her squirm with delight. She took it a step further, bringing her mouth to her flushed sex and lightly teasing her clit with her tongue.

'Ohhh- Mako- more! I'm so close!'

Mako finished teasing Ryuko and took her clit in her mouth, sucking, pressing against it with her tongue, lapping wholeheartedly while still fingering her quickly. Suddenly, a cry erupted from Ryuko's throat, as she threw her head back, crying out Mako's name and clenching down on her fingers in waves. She grabbed her hair and held on for dear life until the orgasm came to an end, leaving her breathless but satisfied.

'I love you so much, Mako.' She puffed.

'I love you too, noisy.' She giggled.

'Oh, sorry about that.' Ryuko sighed.

'No way, I love it when you're noisy! It means I can tell if I'm doing it right!'

'You always do it right.' She smiled hazily.

'Oh, and by the way, I love vibrators.'

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE OH MI BOD CLUB VIBE. THIS FANFIC ISNT SPONSORED BY CLUB VIBE.
> 
> wow that was embarassing ;°∆°


End file.
